


Love You

by alakeofstars



Series: Let Me Love You [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, The Neighbors Are Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakeofstars/pseuds/alakeofstars
Summary: “Yeah. I think so,” Ten said and then he reached for Yukhei’s hand. The tremble was gone but his grasp was tight. “Do you have to go?”Yukhei knew that he should. Ten had a boyfriend and so did Yukhei, and he knew it could become something real, something lasting if he let it. He also knew that he wouldn’t—not when there was any hint of a shot with Ten. As much as he wanted to be a good man, Yukhei knew that what he really wanted was to be Ten’s good man.“I can stay,” he said quietly.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Let Me Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Set a year before Let Me, just because I was trying to imagine what their dynamic was like as friends-with-benefits.

Ten was quiet and his mouth was set in a hard line as he drove.

“What’s wrong?” Yukhei asked.

“Nothing.”

His tone was short and prickly, and Yukhei knew him too well to miss a lie when he heard one. They had met for coffee despite the snow and everything had been going so well until Yukhei mentioned his boyfriend. Was that what set him off? It didn’t seem fair —Ten had a boyfriend of his own now and, from their talk, it sounded like it was getting serious.

“You’re not fine,” Yukhei tried again. “You’re upset.”

“I’m not,” Ten said briskly. “Can we drop it?”

“Ten —“ He started with a frown, and then he saw it, the car braking too hard, too fast in front of them. “Ten!”

“ _Shit_ ,” Ten breathed and his hand flew out, pressing Yukhei back against his seat as he, too, hit the brakes.

The two cars missed each other but barely, and Ten’s car slid toward the sidewalk before coming to a stop. Yukhei’s head bounced against the headrest hard enough for him to wince but he didn’t care. He was more worried about Ten.

“Are you okay?” Yukhei asked, moving his hand to Ten’s at his chest. He couldn’t tell if it was Ten’s hand that was shaking or his but he squeezed his fingers either way.

“I’m okay,” Ten said. “I’m okay.” Then his face crumpled and his voice broke as he repeated the words over and over.

“Hey, hey,” Yukhei tried to soothe him but it was no use: he could see the tears caught in Ten’s lashes and his heart broke. Yukhei reached over and put the car in park and then took the keys from the ignition. “Don’t cry. Come on,” he said and he unbuckled his seat belt. “Come here.”

Ten unbuckled his seat belt as well and they reached for each other, Yukhei hugging him as tightly as he could from the passenger seat. He stroked back Ten’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re okay. You’re safe,” he murmured but Ten shook his head.

“I was worried about you. If he hit us, it would have been—“

“He didn’t though,” Yukhei cut him off. There was no use going down that road, imagining what could have happened. The car was stopped; they hadn’t been hit. They were safe.

Ten closed his eyes as Yukhei kissed him again. “I never would have forgiven myself,” he whispered. “If anything had happened to you, I never would have forgiven myself. I’m sorry.”

Yukhei leaned back and stroked Ten’s cheek. “I know. But you don’t have to apologize anymore. Okay? Here, switch me spots. I’ll drive.”

Ten’s apartment was just a few minutes away but Yukhei knew he was too shaken up to drive, and once they were there, Yukhei insisted on walking Ten to his door.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I think so,” Ten said and then he reached for Yukhei’s hand. The tremble was gone but his grasp was tight. “Do you have to go?”

Yukhei knew that he should. Ten had a boyfriend and so did Yukhei, and he knew it could become something real, something lasting if he let it. He also knew that he wouldn’t—not when there was any hint of a shot with Ten. As much as he wanted to be a good man, Yukhei knew that what he really wanted was to be _Ten’s_ good man.

“I can stay,” he said quietly.

They started shedding clothes as soon as they were inside. Yukhei’s jacket was first, then his scarf; Ten helped him with his sweater before tugging off his own coat. It felt like the first time they had fucked, all mouths and hands and desperation to get to bare skin. Yukhei wondered if Ten was ever like this with his boyfriend, and then decided he didn’t care. What mattered was that Ten was like this with _him_.

“Yukhei,” Ten moaned as he kissed over his neck. Yukhei had Ten’s back against the wall by the time his wandering mouth found his lips in a kiss and his hands smoothed down Ten’s body.

“C’mere,” Yukhei said as his palms moved to his thighs, and then he crouched and lifted Ten up like it was nothing at all.

Ten gasped and then laughed, clinging to Yukhei’s shoulders as his legs wrapped around his waist. “God, I fucking—“

“Fucking what?” Yukhei whispered.

“Need you.”

Yukhei was quiet for a moment and then he tilted his head with a smile. “You got me. I’m all yours,” he said.

_Tonight. Tomorrow. Always._

Yukhei’s hands spanned over Ten’s ass and kept him close as he walked them from the hall to the bedroom. When they were at the edge of the bed, he laid Ten down and then slid one hand along his leg, lifting it so he could untie his shoelace.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, dropping the shoe to the floor.

“You are,” Ten said automatically but Yukhei shook his head, finger hooked in Ten’s sock and tugging it off.

“Not like you.” Yukhei reached for Ten’s other leg and repeated the process, and then set to work on Ten’s belt buckle and then the fly of his jeans. “I wish, though,” he added with a grin, pulling Ten’s pants off.

“You know you’re perfect, though, right? I think you’re fucking perfect.” Ten twisted on the mattress until he was kneeling in front of Yukhei, his hands on his waist. “You _are_ ,” he insisted when Yukhei smiled and tried to look away. His finger caught Yukhei’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. “I’ve never met someone like you.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you either,” Yukhei said softly.

For a moment, Yukhei was sure that he would say something else, something more, but Ten’s hand slid back and he drew him down for another kiss.

It was short work for Yukhei to get Ten naked. They had been doing this for so long that each move was so well-practiced, they felt choreographed. When Yukhei reached for his shirt, Ten raised his arms; when his hands played with the waistband of his boxers, Ten laid back and lifted his hips. When Yukhei paused to admire him, Ten smiled and bit his lip but held his gaze.

“Baby,” Ten breathed and Yukhei nodded before crawling over him, weight on one arm to keep from crushing him.

They kissed hungrily, like it had been years instead of months since they had seen each other last, their hands roaming over one another. Ten’s fingers were still cold on Yukhei’s back when he slipped a hand into his shirt and Yukhei shivered, then groaned when Ten’s nails raked down his skin. There would be marks—tangible, visible proof that someone else had touched him and he should have felt badly about that, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to.

“Off, off,” Ten whined as he tugged at Yukhei’s clothes. “I want you, please, I _need_ you—“

“I know, baby, I’m here.” Yukhei pushed himself back up, sitting back on his heels. He hoisted his shirt over his head and dropped it off to the side before reaching for his fly.

“There are condoms in the drawer,” Ten said and Yukhei glanced up. He knew that—but he also knew what Ten was saying.

It wasn’t usually like this. Ten liked being in charge, he liked being on top, and Yukhei loved it when Ten fucked him. God, would he be lying, though, if he said he didn’t love it when Ten wanted to be fucked. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than Ten’s face as Yukhei thrust into him.

Yukhei nodded and slipped off the bed. His pants and boxers joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and then his hand was on the handle of the drawer. There were two brands inside and Yukhei paused, his stomach tightening, before reaching for one of Ten’s and the lube.

“On your knees,” Yukhei said once the condom was on. “Hands on the wall.”

Ten’s brows went up but he did as he was told and Yukhei climbed back onto the mattress behind him. Leaning in close, he braced himself against the wall with his hand resting over Ten’s, and then Yukhei reached his other arm around Ten, palm slick and warm. Ten moaned softly when Yukhei touched him and Yukhei exhaled a quiet laugh against his shoulder.

“I know you can be louder than that,” he said, his hand picking up the pace.

“The, um,” Ten started. He sounded distracted and Yukhei felt him thrust into his fist. “The neighbors, they might be home.”

“Maybe I want them to hear. Maybe I want them to know how good you feel,” Yukhei breathed and he thrust against Ten, his cock grinding against the cleft of his ass. “I’m going to fuck you until this whole building knows.”

“Jesus Christ,” Ten gasped, pushing back into Yukhei.

“Yeah? You like the sound of that?” Yukhei slowed on Ten’s cock and then he leaned back, moving his hand between them, teasing Ten open slowly. “Touch yourself. I want to watch you touch yourself while I finger you.”

Yukhei had left him slick with pre-cum and lube and Ten didn’t need to be told twice, reaching for his cock with the hand that wasn’t being held against the wall. From over Ten’s shoulder, Yukhei had the perfect view and he bit his bottom lip as he watched Ten stroke himself, squeezing tighter as his fist moved down.

“I love this,” Yukhei breathed and he eased a second finger in, then a third in short order. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Yukhei—“ Ten bent forward, resting his forehead against the back of Yukhei’s hand. It was hard to see now but Yukhei didn’t mind: he could feel Ten pushing back on his fingers with each stroke and that was just as good.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Please,” Ten gasped. “Please.”

“I’ve got you,” Yukhei said gently, fingers slipping from Ten’s warmth. Taking his hip, he guided Ten back further on the bed so his body was bent at a deeper angle and then he reached for his cock, stroking it once, twice even though he was achingly hard and ready.

“Slow,” Ten whined as Yukhei pushed in. His head was tilted to the side, his brows furrowed; Yukhei paused and leaned in closer.

“Slow?”

“You’re just—“

 _Big_ , Yukhei’s mind finished for him. And it had been a while. He groaned at the thought and nodded. When he started moving again, he cut his speed and watched Ten’s face carefully, making sure he was comfortable. Yukhei grunted when he bottomed out, his hips flush with Ten’s ass, and through the haze of his pleasure, he could hear Ten’s soft moan.

“Tell me when,” he murmured. Yukhei’s hand held Ten by the waist and he stroked over his warm skin with his thumb, and in that quiet moment, where all he could hear was his own heartbeat and Ten’s breathy panting, he realized it had been a long time since he had felt this happy. He didn’t even want to try with anyone else anymore; he knew he could never love anyone the way he loved Ten.

“Okay, baby,” Ten breathed. “Okay.”

Yukhei started a slow, gentle roll. Ten was better at this, his body seemed to be made for the more languid, teasing thrusts but Yukhei did his best, drawing out to the tip and then easing back in. His hand moved to Ten’s lower stomach, palm flattened over his hard cock, and he simply held him there—there would be time for overstimulation later. Now, Yukhei just wanted to make him feel good.

“Baby,” Ten whimpered after a while, starting to move back and meet Yukhei in his thrusts.

“Yeah? You like that?”

Ten nodded, eyes closed, lips parted as he panted. “More,” he sighed and then moaned when Yukhei obliged, fucking into him a little faster.

“Tell me how you want me. Harder?”

“Please!”

Yukhei hated to stop holding Ten’s hand but it was necessary now if he wanted to make Ten happy. Both hands on his waist, Yukhei guiding Ten into a steady rock, so he was fucking back against Yukhei as he thrust in.

“How’s that? You like it?” Yukhei snapped his hips into Ten and was rewarded with a gasping cry that echoed off the wall in front of them. Something inside of him coiled tight and he did it again, with similar results. “Yeah? Gonna be loud for me?”

Ten’s fingers curled against the wall and he pushed harder back against Yukhei, moaning with each thrust. Just when Yukhei thought that Ten had reached his limit, that he couldn’t be any louder, he started to stroke his cock, and Ten cried out.

“Fuck,” Yukhei cursed. “That’s it, baby. Everyone can hear you now, everyone knows how much you love taking my cock.”

“Yukhei! Yukhei, I’m gonna—“ Ten hissed, reaching for Yukhei’s wrist and holding it like he didn’t dare to let go.

“Good, baby, good. Come for me, Ten—“ Yukhei gave him one last brutal thrust and then felt Ten shudder, bucking as he came.

Sitting back, Yukhei drew Ten into his lap and he kissed his shoulder, his neck, then the side of his face. His hand slowed to a gentle stroke but even that was too much and Ten whimpered, tugging gently at his arm.

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you come,” Yukhei murmured. “You did such a good job.”

“Shh,” Ten hushed, his smile lazy and content. “You gotta come for me, too. I can—“

He made like he was going to go back to bracing himself against the wall but Yukhei shook his head, his arms tightening to keep Ten close to his chest. “Like this. Okay?”

“Okay, baby,” Ten said softly, and together, they started to move. It was a miracle that Ten had any strength left in his legs but he did and his thighs flexed, bouncing him on Yukhei’s cock. It was slow, slower than how Ten needed it, but perfect for Yukhei, and in this position, his hands were free to wander over Ten’s body as it undulated like a wave beneath his touch. “Good?”

“Mm-hm,” Yukhei breathed against his shoulder. “Close, close…”

He came with a moan, his palm heavy and possessive over Ten’s stomach, and he could feel both of Ten’s hands cover his, squeezing gently around his fingers.

 _Love you_ , _I love you_ , he thought and then wondered when he would be able to say it out loud.


End file.
